1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a longitudinal-adjustment device of a vehicle seat, in which the longitudinal-adjustment device has two pairs of rails, each of which can be releasably locked by means of a catch, and each of which consists of a floor rail and a seat rail, the seat rails being connected via a height-adjustment device to a seat support, and an activation lever of the locking device, which serves to activate the catch, is laterally hinged to the seat support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this type of locking device of prior art, the activation lever hinged laterally to the seat support is directly connected to the catch through a Bowden wire. Thus it is possible to locate the activation lever at the side of the seat support and to transfer the locking motion to the catch without this transfer being dependent on the position of the height-adjustment device. The location of the activation lever at the side of the seat support has the advantage that the activation lever is located where it is easy to reach and ergonomically correct; it can be grasped without having to twist the hand or the arm. In the construction of prior art, the activation lever is pulled upward in order to release the catch; the activation lever is prestressed by a spring and returns automatically to its initial position as soon as it is released.
This well-known construction of the locking mechanism has basically proved successful, but the Bowden wire must be judged as disadvantageous. On the one hand the assembly and maintenance of the Bowden wire are costly, and on the other hand a Bowden wire is relatively expensive.